


Luminosity

by MijumaruFan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im finally getting around to writing the pda ganthet and sayd deserve, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Other, kind of a character analysis, kyle is trying his best, more sad blue aliens, tags will be updated as I go as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: Ganthet has announced he wants to restart the council, The Guardians of the Universe to lead the corps once again! In order to leave a positive legacy of his people behind but will everyone follow him down this path?





	1. An Opportunity

_"We Guardians have no **descendants**. No **generations** will follow us. But there is the **Green Lanterns Corps**. We can vow to bend all our effort and knowledge toward guiding it. From this day until **our last day comes for us.** We can take our rightful place as governing council again."_

_"The name "Guardian" can stand for **justice** , **reason** , and **decency**."_

_"Our true immortality will be the works we leave behind."_

_"This will be our **legacy**."_

It was what Ganthet had said so eloquently, so full of faith yet...Zalla could not embrace his faith, in his idea of their legacy.

It was naive.

What gave them the right too? Why was Ganthet so sure they could fare any better than there predecessors had? 

The wind blew. Tall grass swayed left and right uncaring of her existence. Uncaring of the burden that lay in the very center of her heart.

"Why?" She whispered hands trembling on her dress, bundling the fabric on her legs into her fists. It was maddening.

It was ridiculous.

All these emotions flooding her body once again. It felt like she was watching Quaros sacrifice himself for their past mistakes all over again. The unending empty darkness of space engulfing the explosion that ki-

"Zalla, are you okay?"

She looked up seeing Kyle. Mask still on his face despite being on Mogo where no human could see him.

"Yes." She said quietly, quickly. It was practically a mechanical response, she'd done the same when Carol had asked similar when...

"No your not." The young man shook his head and sat next to her on the ground, taking in the sight of the vast green field in the process as if in thought. "That's why I came out here to check on you. I-" He paused awkwardly. "I haven't exactly been a good friend to you...or any of you guys lately." He trailed off words falling to uncertainty.

Before she could even come up with more excuses of denial that laid itself before her mind before Kyle decided to continue.

"I didn't look for you guys. I wondered where you all went but so much was happening with the corps, the universe..." He paused again, breathing in the fresh air tapping his fingers against his knee. "Which isn't an excuse."

"Kyle this wasn't your fault!" She blurted out before thinking. "None of this was your fault. My people caused this, we're responsible for all this." She settled on expressing that solemnly in order to save grace from her earlier outburst, while looking back into the grassy field not trusting her own body as emotions continued to boil uncontrollably within her.

They were quiet a very long moment. The only sounds filling the silence between them were the soft pulls of the wind and the life that flourished and skittered among Mogo's surface.

It made her think of home.

A home long gone, no longer in the vision she remembers it in. The universe changed so much and yet here she is very much still the same.

"It's not your fault either you know?" Kyle spoke all of a sudden. "I mean you were locked away in prison pretty much for who knows how long. We-I was supposed to show you the outside world so you could be better than them. But I don't think I've done that good of a job for any of you." He stopped himself from going down a self deprecating monologue, fixing his position as if to relax his posture. Most likely thinking of Carol. "I know how you feel Zalla. I just don't want you to think your alone out here."

She said nothing attempting to appear stoic yet all the same time feeling drained. She was alone one among four of her kind she could recognize.

"John told me what Ganthet wanted to do." Kyle said quickly to change the subject.

It was unspoken but the wariness was very apparent in his voice. She knew the corps would be against his idea even moreso than she was for even more pressing reasons than her own. It was too much of a risk so soon after the events of the third army.

The destruction of Oa.

She reeled off right then and there as if pulled. "Do you think we can guide you all? Do you...believe we can be better than the previous guardians?"

"Is it really our right to govern the corps?"

She looked at Kyle for the second time during this whole awkward ordeal. Why had she said all that, asked him so much for what little she could give back? She felt even more awful at the moment. A guardian was meant to give advice not ask for such.

"I don't know." He simply said, scratching his hair, looking thoughtful once again. "I don't think we need a council right now honestly. I kind of like how Ganthet and Sayd were just kind of around. They felt more accessible I guess? More present. Maybe if it was like that it could work."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." He added.

"We lied to you..." She uttered, hands trembling once again, feeling as though she was swaying in the wind with grass. "All those deaths on that ship, those awful experiments done upon those innocents were our doing!" She felt so sick, so disgusted with herself and her own kind.

"We can't even take care of our own what makes Ganthet think we can help anyone else!"

Her hands fell to the grass gripping it with all her strength, hearing it scrunch under her fingers. Her head fell, hair flying downward partially hiding her face. "Ganthet said vengeance cannot be our way but what other way is there for us. We've been nothing but passive all these millennia and look where its gotten us."

A sniffle escaped her, all composure was fleeing her at that very moment. "Three of my brothers are gone. What little is left of our Maltusian brethren is malformed and unfamiliar to my eyes. And now he wants us to move on as if rekindling what killed them will help anyone or anything." Zalla was a mess at that point, gravity took its course and lead her body to the ground. It was awfully soft.

Her outburst tired her body out unused to letting emotions like that take such holds on her soul.

Kyle not knowing what else to do in this situation scooted closer to her putting a hand on her shoulder. Carol had warned him on how "sensitive" the Templar guardians had gotten in regards to being unaware of were their brother had gone, he couldn't even fathom how Zalla had felt after three deaths.

He decided on rubbing her shoulder in a comforting sort of gesture. He hope it was calming. He hoped this wasn't weird. "You know I forgave you all for that. Me and Carol both forgave you for that. If it makes you feel any better I actually lied to Soranik in a similar way you lied to me in order to 'protect me'." He looked away a moment as if in shame. "We all make mistakes, that's apart of life." He breathed through his nose choosing his next words very, very carefully. Unconsciously rubbing sloppy circles on her shoulder. "I can't say that I agree with what you said about vengeance. I've taken it before...for Alex. I don't necessarily regret what I did to that guy but I don't think that is the "path" you really need right now."

She could care less at that point in how she sounded. It was too late to worry about appearances as if that mattered, she was no longer one of high importance anymore. She hadn't been in a long time in actuality. "And what path would you advise I do down?"

By the stars above she sounded awful.

But Kyle's circles never wavered, it helped a little. "Well you've already got your foot on the right path of grieving so your pretty good so far." A poor but appreciated attempt at making the situation a little less depressing. "After that well I'm not too sure. We'll just have to figure out which way to go from there."

"You advise me to walk blindly?"

"Isn't that how most people walk through life?" He shrugged. "Not like we can see into the future right?"

"I suppose you have a point." She blew a piece of hair from her face looking further above the grass to the sky.

They sat in silence once again. She could feel the weight of Kyle's hand on her shoulder.

"You asked me earlier if it was your right to govern the corps." He mused solemnly. "I wouldn't say its your right. But more like an opportunity."

She hummed, feeling lulled by the wind. "An Opportunity? I prefer the sound of that."


	2. The kids are all right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganthet and Sayd "Talk things out"

It had been a rough day.

Ganthet thought as he flew to he and his beloved wife's quarters, well makeshift quarters it was better than the cave they previously lived in so he couldn't really complain. The most important part was that they were together.

It was far above where the corps rested, in a citadel like area shrouded in light fog and clouds, with old structures from past and somewhat recent times when they had stationed on Mogo once before. It was a strange contrast to the rest of Mogo's landscape where it was usually more warm almost tropical untouched nature. This place was cool almost cold with an seemingly never ending murkiness to it at times. It wasn't necessarily what he had wanted when they returned but he knew they had to give them all space before they could fully trust them again. 

Even though he accepted that fact, it didn't make him feel any better about it.

He found Sayd sitting the little one Somar-Le laying her head upon her lap, peacefully sleeping.

It was a marvelous sight.

He couldn't help but make his way to his wife placing a small kiss or two on her cheek. "I see you've had your hands filled today."

She stayed silent but he knew she enjoyed the attention. "Not as much as you have. As I predicted." She added with a peck to his cheek.

It was a glorified "I told you so" despite its sweetness.

"There's no point in wanting change if you don't have to fight for it." He took her hand into his, it had become sort of a habit after they had been reunited by Sinestro of all people. "Although I did not expect such strong reactions from our fellow Guardians..."

He leaned into her side still holding onto her hand, testing his grip as if to check if she was really there.

"I can't say I disagree with them." She squeezed his hand back in response to his repetition, allowing there fingers to tightly link. "it was too soon, almost reactionary to what happened with The Controllers. The Templar Guardians reaction was obvious."

"Rami..." She trailed off, for once at a loss for words. "...was something to say the least."

He chuckled softly as to not wake the little one, he almost felt like a parent at that moment. It was still amazing how precious a child could be, no matter how much he ages any child can be seen as a miracle to not only his eyes but the many mortals that he knew. "He's spent quite a long time on Earth. We shouldn't be surprised he's picked up their language or rude gestures."

"You need to take this more seriously..." It was a sudden shift in tone, most likely something she'd thought of long before he returned home. The way she looked at Somar-Le told him exactly where this was going. She moved, untangling their hands first and laying the young child softly onto the soft mesh of the seat. Somar-Le only mumbled in response to being moved, fixing her position more comfortably by turning over.

She was leading him outside.

Right back out into the unending misty air they occupied. It was quiet this late in the evening and he felt so disconnected from her when they weren't holding each other. As if she was keeping him at a distance.

Then she stopped abruptly, keeping her back to him. She was still among the cool dark mist almost frozen.

"I know you want a child from me." She started, still so very stiff. "I know you want so much for our people but you never think of what others have to give in order to get that."

He could see her breath forming when she spoke and breathed out. The clouds blended in among the mist, yet fading all too quickly.

"I don't even understand why you're doing this. Its absurd after all we've went through. Our people leading the leading the corps...will only further lead to the destruction of not only what remains of the corps but of our own kind in turn. Do you really think I'd want to bring a child into this life? A life where we have no absolute route but only a way back to what never truly was."

She was shivering ever so slightly. And all he could do, all his body wanted to do was reach out to her and hold her tight.

"Sayd?"

She was once again unresponsive. It seemed she'd expended herself emotionally but it also felt like she was ignoring him. The outburst was probably unplanned, they all had a trial of getting used to letting their own emotions flow naturally sometimes he felt like an emotional ticking time bomb himself and it was difficult to articulate himself at those times. It was a wonder how the humans managed it.

"My wife?" He tried not wanting to overstep. He had to admit she was right, he wasn't thinking realistically but that's how ideas were formed.

From dreams.

"My wife? Is it really such a misguided thing for me to dream of our future?" His body was practically moving on its own getting closer to her as if magnetized to her very presence. The distance felt so long yet it was so short. He could feel his heart pace in his chest as he inched closer. It was strange how all these new sensations emerged just by simply being near her. The others could never understand what this was, they were too afraid of it.

"I love you." He suddenly breathed.

That finally caught her attention. ever so slightly she turned her head towards him. Her viridescent eyes laid upon him in all there glory.

"I know." She said still looking at him intently, her arms crossed with her hands in the sleeves of her long robe. "I know that and its maddening to me how stubborn you are. Your just as bad if not worse than Kyle."

He couldn't help but smile at that but this was no time for playing around. There was an issue he had to remedy with Sayd. He couldn't just ignore what she had just said.

Ganthet stared right back into Sayd's eyes inching closer to her, almost getting lost into her bright eyes as if they were a deep complex galaxy full of bright stars and life he could only imagine. "I've learned a many things from our Human Lanterns..."He started, feeling her nudge against him as they both closed the distance between one another. "...is that communication is very important especially between lovers."

They seal the distance between each other with a kiss after that. Melting into each others warm lips, both eyes closed. The sensations too much for their own dormant nervous systems. Their hands found there way onto another touching, testing, gripping all at once no matter how many times they did this it was all so much to take in.

And it was so hard to stop.

He loved touching her face whilst doing this, especially her ears, tracing his thumb around the shape of her ear all the way down to her soft ear lobe. He also loved her aggression almost desperation in her kisses, always determining there angles and which way they went.

He had to stop though, he had to stop even if he didn't want too and tell her she didn't have to do what he wanted exactly. He was fine like this, fine with her taking him closer with her hand behind his back making the kiss deeper.

This was so much better than any merge of minds they'd ever done with there brethren in the past.

He pulled away slightly breathing in and out air, light mist puffing and filling the very small distance between their faces, feeling dazed holding on tight to her shoulder. Her own face mirroring his own.

But they couldn't kiss this issue away.

"I-"He started eyeing her intently, still feeling heady and highly sensitive in this cool area "I don't want you or anyone else to think we have to do what I want exactly or immediately despite my own impatience." He gave a small peck to her lips and then pulled back putting his arms around her. "I just wanted better for our people but especially you." He repeated "especially you" whilst kissing her cheek.

"I know I'm selfish. I think I always have been. I've made so many mistakes to reach this point in my life and I just want to use the time we have left to be better. I almost lost you. That...scared me." He leaned into her neck, warm breath hitting her neck. "So that maybe we can be happy without regrets."

Time had seemed to stop after that, his only indication that things were actually in tact between them was the feeling of her breathing against him, holding him as he held her.

Her arms climbed up his back holding him somehow closer. "Everyone is selfish my love." She expressed, snuggling against his head. "Even if I wasn't once a Guardian of avarice I would already know we all hold potential of acting out selfishly. Your not the only one that's made mistakes to get here and you certainly won't be the last."

She started peppering his neck with kisses. "You know I've also almost lost you. Or at least thought I did." Soft, quick, and distracting.

"I suppose you did have a point in me being hasty in my decision to announce our return in such a way."

She pulled back from her attack on his neck, looking at him with intense glaucous eyes. "You suppose? You just can't admit I was right can't you?"

It was his turn to pepper her with kisses, the opportunity too easy to miss. "Oh I can." His hand found its way to her face continuing his random venture. "I just don' mind my dreams coming to fruition without a few things in it as long as we are..." He paused at her lips. "Together." He kissed her full on feeling a smile on form on both there lips as they started again.

_Well maybe they could kiss this issue away._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually finished something. *applause*  
> \- So a few things. I took alot of liberties with hcs here because well with what canon has given us Guardians are really dependent mentally on being in groups of there own kind so mix that with two guardians loving each other and you get two touched starved beings. Your welcome for that thought.  
> \- No idea if I'll add anything to this in the future but maybe.  
> \- I might put this in my rami AU fic idk yet.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I finally caught myself and stopped double spacing. Hope it looks better!  
> \- I wrote this around 3 am or at least stopped at 3 am so if there are any mistakes leave a comment!  
> \- Now for actual notes about the fic: I mostly made this after being disappointed in how underwhelming it was when Ganthet announced he wanted to have the council return. I feel there should of been more resistance or at least a reaction especially from the Templar guardians and Rami. And when I saw them just going along with it in the recent issue I decided to try this out.  
> \- So I hope you look forward to Ganthet/Sayd fluff in the next chp!


End file.
